Puntualidad
by Jessibloom
Summary: Un amor que llega tarde, pero que vivirá dentro de sus corazones por siempre. One-shot.


Después de bastante tiempo de no pasarme por aquí, regreso fugazmente para publicar esta historia que vino a mí de golpe y que se escribió con una facilidad sorprendente, así que recién salido del horno les traigo este one-shot esperando que les guste.

Jessibloom

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Él la miró a la distancia, a pesar del tiempo y de los años transcurridos seguía sintiendo la misma emoción al verla, sin duda aquella mujer era una criatura fascinante, tanto, que por unos segundos se olvido de donde estaba y de sus acompañantes, no existió en su pensamiento nada más que la belleza de la mujer. Ella seguía conservando su esencia, la misma personalidad que lo cautivo desde el momento en que la había conocido... ella, tan sonriente y directa, tan encantadora y tan intimidante a la vez, tan brillante e impulsiva, un enigma del cual seguía queriendo conocer la respuesta; el hombre suspiró al darse cuenta que ella continuaba ejerciendo una poderosa influencia en su vida.

- Papá -llamó la pequeña haciéndolo volver de sus ensoñaciones- Quiero helado.

- Lo traeré enseguida -respondió el joven tras advertir la sonrisa de aprobación de su esposa.

Sin decir más camino hacia la mesa de los aperitivos, tomó un contenedor de cristal y comenzó a llenarlo con helado de vainilla. Estaba por terminar cuando sus sentidos se estremecieron al percibir de pronto un perfume familiar.

- No tenías que hacerlo tú mismo -dijo la mujer de cabello celeste- Para eso están los robots.

- No es ninguna molestia -respondió Gohan con una sonrisa.

- Si necesitas algo solo pídelo -añadió la mujer mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se marchaba.

Gohan sintió su sangre hervir, cuantas veces no había escuchado esa misma frase durante sus sueños, cuantas veces no había tenido más de una respuesta pecaminosa para ella y cuantas veces no había deseado volver el tiempo atrás a aquella noche... y sin embargo ahí estaba, parado pensando en ella como un tonto sin atreverse a decir en voz alta lo que sentía tal y como había sucedido en aquella ocasión.

Contrariado y molesto consigo mismo volvió a la mesa y entregó el helado a la pequeña Pan, se ajusto los lentes e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener sus pensamientos controlados y no delatarse ante nadie, mucho menos ante su mujer. De regreso a casa el recuerdo de Bulma le invadía los sentidos casi de una manera intoxicante, era increíble como aquel sentimiento se mantenía en equilibrio cuando estaban separados y como todo volvía con la fuerza de un huracán apenas la tenía cerca, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

"Me tranquilizaré en unos días" se dijo para tratar de detener aquel círculo mental que se había formado alrededor de ella. Pero mientras tanto cedería a la tentación y se permitiría como tantas otras veces en el pasado, rememorarla, acariciar su recuerdo, caer en el abismo de sentimientos que aquella mujer le había provocado. Y como en tantas ocasiones anteriores, su mente viajó hasta aquel momento donde por única ocasión pudo alcanzar su más grande anhelo...

Las clases en la preparatoria habían terminado y Gohan se disponía a marcharse de regreso a su hogar cuando sus ojos repararon en su reloj, ese pequeño aparato que Bulma había construido para él se había convertido en su más preciada posesión, cuando lo miraba pensaba en ella, en su mente cruzo un pensamiento, las excusas para acercarse a la mujer eran pocas, siempre insuficientes para su ansiedad, así que se quito el reloj y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y aplico una insignificante cantidad de fuerza, el aparato quedo doblado e inservible al instante, con una sonrisa Gohan se dirigió a la Corporación.

- Tendré que hacerlo más resistente -murmuró la científica tras examinar la pieza.

- Lo siento Bulma -respondió el sonrojándose, temiendo en el fondo que su mentira saliera a la luz.

- Descuida, lo arreglaré -prometió ella- Pero tendrás que regresar por el mañana, hoy tengo planes.

- ¿Qué clase de planes? -preguntó el joven sintiendo celos.

- Nada especial, ir a la sede del centro a revisar algunos contratos y aprovechar de paso para hacer unas cuantas compras.

- Puedo acompañarte si quieres -se ofreció de inmediato Gohan.

La mujer sonrió, ya se había resignado a ir sola, a Trunks y a Vegeta les aburrían ese tipo de cosas, pero pensándolo mejor un poco de compañía no le caería mal. "Vamos entonces" exclamo ante la cara de júbilo del joven.

El trayecto hasta la ciudad le pareció muy corto, teniendo a la peliazul al lado el tiempo volaba, la mayor parte del camino ella era la que había tenido la palabra, contándole a detalle los proyectos de su empresa, hablando sobre prototipos y partes mecánicas. No cabía duda que le apasionaba la ciencia y que la mujer era brillante. Hasta ese momento Gohan no conocía las instalaciones de la sede administrativa de la Corporación Cápsula, por lo que al llegar se sorprendió del tamaño del edificio y de la formalidad con que todos se conducían ahí.

- Esta oficina es muy elegante -comentó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

- Por supuesto, es la del Presidente -dijo ella ocupando su sitio en el escritorio mientras comenzaba a revisar los documentos frente a sí- Puedes pedir lo que desees a la secretaria o ir a la sala de juntas y mirar el televisor.

Él rechazo su ofrecimiento, por un instante se sintió como un niño al que mandan a jugar mientras los adultos se ocupan en tareas importantes. En lugar de marcharse aprovechó la concentración de la mujer en los papeles para mirarla a gusto. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaría admirándola cuando Bulma alzó la vista y sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los suyos, fueron solo unos segundos pero bastaron para perturbarlo, la mujer pareció no darse cuenta de su estado de alteración pues continuó con su tarea como si nada.

Un rato más tarde la mujer firmó los documentos y tras dar indicaciones a la secretaria le indico al joven que era momento de marcharse. Salieron de las oficinas y se dirigieron a uno de los centros comerciales más exclusivos de la capital del oeste, donde por espacio de dos horas Bulma se dio a la tarea de visitar sus tiendas favoritas y comprar ropa por montones.

- Le enviaremos todo mañana mismo -prometió la empleada a la dueña de la Corporación.

- Perfecto -exclamo Bulma satisfecha de sus adquisiciones y volviéndose a mirar a Gohan añadió- Has sido muy paciente conmigo, así que en agradecimiento te llevaré a cenar a un buen lugar ¿Qué dices?...

- Me parece bien -respondió el tímidamente.

Durante la cena él aprovecho para preguntarle a la peliazul todo aquello que le intrigaba saber sobre ella, volviendo la plática un tanto personal, lo cual no pareció incomodarla. Quizá esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la mujer, que era franca y no temía decir lo que pensaba, le sorprendió lo fácil que resultaba hablar con ella y contarle aspectos de sí mismo que no solía compartir con nadie.

- Nunca habíamos charlado tanto, debo admitir que la pase muy bien contigo -dijo ella mientras conducía de vuelta a la Corporación, provocando que las mejillas del joven se tornaran rojas- Te ves muy guapo así -exclamo con una sonrisa.

- No lo creo, pero gracias por el cumplido -respondió Gohan tímidamente.

- Por supuesto que eres guapo -afirmó la peliazul con convicción- Estoy segura que tus compañeras de preparatoria mueren por ti. Vamos cuéntame ¿Te interesa alguna?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, el giro de la conversación había resultado totalmente imprevisto, así que guardo silencio.

- Vaya, debe gustarte mucho para ponerte así. ¿Porqué no me cuentas de ella?.

- Es muy hermosa, la más hermosa de todas -dijo él cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra- Es inteligente y decidida, cuando la veo mi corazón se detiene y no hago más que pensar en ella.

- Eso es muy lindo.

- Es lo que siento -exclamo él pensando en si debía confesárselo todo o si debía callar.

- ¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez? -pregunto la mujer curiosa mientras aparcaba a un lado del camino para escuchar la historia con más atención.

Gohan volvió a guardar silencio, en su mente todo era confusión y la mirada fija de la mujer sobre él no ayudaba demasiado.

- Acabo de hacerlo -pronunció volviéndose a mirarla.

Esta vez fueron las mejillas de la mujer las que se encendieron sin control, sin embargo no aparto sus ojos celestes de los de él.

- Bulma, te...

La frase de Gohan quedo inconclusa, antes de que pudiera terminarla los labios de Bulma se posaron sobre los suyos, el joven instintivamente correspondió a aquel inesperado beso casi con desesperación, la mujer sintió su inexperiencia y su ternura y eso la conmovió aún más.

- Tú sientes lo mismo -pronunció él cuando se separaron.

- Desde hace mucho que notó la forma en que me miras, tus sonrojos, tu voz, pero pensé que eran figuraciones mías, que se trataba de la necesidad de sentirme atractiva para alguien de tu edad -confesó ella.

- Entonces sabes que yo...

- No lo digas, una vez que lo hagas lo haré yo también, entonces todo cambiará y bien sabes que nada puede haber entre nosotros.

Gohan experimentó una sensación de malestar, ahora sabía que ella le correspondía y sin embargo no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer. Experimentando la más profunda de las tristezas tomo el rostro de la mujer y la beso con la misma intensidad con la que se desgarraba su alma al saber que no la tendría jamás, ella correspondió con la misma pasión sin saber que encendía un fuego que no se apagaría jamás.

- Desearía que todo fuera diferente -musitó él.

- Y yo -admitió la peliazul.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo tal, que eran capaces de escuchar el corazón del otro latir en un ritmo compartido.

- Pasaré mañana por el reloj -exclamo Gohan haciendo uso del último rastro de razón para apartarse.

- Lo tendré listo -prometió ella.

Al día siguiente Gohan llegó al laboratorio de la científica, Trunks estaba con ella por lo que se limito a tomar el reloj y agradecerle, sin embargo antes de marcharse y ante un extrañado niño de cabello lila, tomó la mano de Bulma entre las suyas y volvió a darle las gracias por repararlo.

- No sé porque está tan contento, su traje es espantoso -dijo Trunks sin percatarse del papel que su madre sostenía entre las manos.

A unos metros de la ventana del laboratorio Gohan observaba todo, miró a la mujer hasta que esta desenvolvió el papel para después enjugarse una lágrima.

Regresando a su presente, desde el lecho que compartía con su mujer, y por enésima ocasión en el día Gohan volvió a estremecerse al recordar lo que escribió en ese papel en aquel entonces... "Nunca te das cuenta del valor de la puntualidad hasta que llegas tarde a la vida de una persona".


End file.
